Lesson need to be learn
by Severus's Daughter
Summary: Redone. Spanking/Slash


It was moring in BinkiBottom Spongebob had wakening up from his sleep. He got though his moring thing and went to work. He made Squidward very angry and Squidward had have enough of him. Spongebob I want you to come to my house before you go home." Squidward said with a blank Face. Ok Squidward." Spongebob said. After work Spongebob got to Squidward's house. Squidward was sitting down in his favorite drinking tea he sat it down. Spongebob come here." Squidward said sternly.

Spongebob didn't know it was going to happen Squidward grabbed Spongebob when he was close to him. Squidward put Spongebob faced down on his lap. Squidward what are you doing?" The Sponge asked. Am going to spank you, you have been getting on everybody's nerves and now it's time for you to learn." Squidward said.

Without another word Squidward began to spank him. Spongebob yelped and clutched onto the chair. Right now Squidward didn't need an implement for this to be difficult to bear.

"Ow... Ow…. Ow!" he yelped. The pain was building rapidly already.

Squidward was smacking him hard and fast. he heard the Sponge whimper across his lap and started to smack his thighs. "

Well that much was certain. He hated being spoken to and scolded like a little child and he hated the pain that his rear end was now in, wondering how long it would burn after he was done.

He gasped softly, fighting the burning pain that was building up in his backside. When Squidward gave out discipline he ment business and today the Sponge would be feeling the full force of Squidward's wrath. Spongebob gritted his teeth and focused on the arm of the chair, trying to displace himself from the pain.

His body jerked forward slightly with every blow and he held his breath, letting it out slowly to try and deaden the pain some.

Picking up on this Squidward gave his thighs a good swat, right where his butt connected with them, causing the cell to yelp and hiss.

Normally he would have let him try to fight it until the spanking itself got too much for him to do so anymore, but he wanted him to feel it every second. His offence was serious so his punishment would be the same.

Spongebob gasped and whimpered as Squidward's hand repeatedly collided with his pants.

He was having trouble fighting the pain and every blow stung even more than the last or so it felt. Letting out a whimper he looked at the floor, feeling his hips roughly shoved into Squidward's lap from every strike, and started to squirm. "Stop it Spongebob!" Squidward ordered. "I'm taking off my belt at the end of this just so you know."

"No!" he begged, struggling more and crying out as Squidward's hand started spanking harder. "Ow! Ow stop!"

"You shouldn't have struggled. And you're still struggling!" He snapped. "Oh yes you're gonna taste my belt before this is over." he warned.

Spongebob hissed in pain, eyes closed and fists clenched tightly, trying to submit to the painful punishment lest he make it worse.

He was slowly starting to get the idea that Squidward was especially angry from the fact that he was getting no warning for any opposition he offered, only punishment.

"Please... I'm sorry.." he begged, holding as still as he could, though still jerking and writhing slightly from the pain. "I'll be good. Don't strap me."

"It's too late. You shouldn't have done it in the first place." He warned him and gave him one good swat on both cheeks at full force, making sure the cell had plenty of time to cry out then stopped.

"No not the belt." he begged, assuming he was going to get it now. "Please." He whimpered as Squidward swatted him again. Squidward pulled down Spongebob's Pants and underwear down to his ankles. Squidward was indeed very angry.. The Squidward wasn't usually much for using big words but somehow his lectures seemed more powerful when he did and he knew it.

Finally Spongebob felt the hot sting of tears sliding from his cheeks. Squidward was going to be removing his belt before this was over.

He was crying out now under every blow, his sobs getting harder and harder to fight down. His tears were already flowing. He honestly didn't think he could possibly take the strapping. Not if Squidward's hand alone hurt like this.

He reached down and grasped Squidward's ankle, his pants now tangled in his ankles from his struggles.

Even if he managed to get up he wouldn't get far because his shoes were stuck tight in the legs of his pants. Squidward warned him to quit struggling, continuing to spank him as hard as his arm would allow. Each swat brought a sharp cry from the Sponge, especially after he switched the movement of his wrist, allowing him to add to the sting without putting more muscle in it.

"Owwwwwww!" Spongebob moaned out. "Squidward stop!" He begged, crying out as Squidward began pulling his hand back a bit slower so that he could feel more of each slap.

"You earned this Spongebob!" The Squid chided. "And you're gonna take every strike until I think I've taught you a lesson in humility! Apparently you need it!"

Every blow after that was the same. No longer did Squidward's halt his hand mid-swat, meaning he pulled it back after it made connection so he could pull his arm back for the next, but by the Sponge's butt itself, increasing the pain behind it. He couldn't take it and bellowed out loud, no longer fighting the sobs as they wrenched themselves from his throat. It hurt badly and he couldn't stop them even if he continued to try.

Squidward's arm was unrelenting and painful.

He made no more attempted to stop his tears from falling and sobbed bitterly into the Chair, his grip on Squidward's ankle tightening. It was every bit a plea for mercy as coming right out and saying it and, as with Spongebob's every plea for the cesation of his punishment, Squidward ignored it. This was no fun for either of them.

Across his knees the Sponge whimpered. "Please.. stop." was all he could manage between his sobs. Squidward sighed and shook his head, not letting up with his arm and spanking even faster, moving his blows to the Sponge's tender thighs. It made his cries increase in pitch, but did nothing to sway the strict Squid from his disciplinary task.

Eventually Squidward began to slow down in the frequency of his blow, but it did nothing to quell the cries of the Sponge as the pause only served to allow him to feel more of the pain of each strike. It burned badly, but the worst was yet to come. He felt his heart leap into his throat as Squidward gave him one more devestating blow to the area right between his backside and his thighs. He knew what was coming.

"Alright Spongebob.." Squidward told him firmly.

"No.." He sobbed. "I can't take that." He begged. "I've had enough please." Squidward only said those two words when the final, and most devastating, phase of his punishments was about to start.

"That's my call Sponge!" Squidward snapped and gave him another harsh swat. "You lay right there while I take off my belt and don't you dare try to get up, Do you understand me?" His only responce was a whimpered sob so he slapped the sore butt under him again. "I said do you understand me!" he asked again, more forcefully this time.

"Yes!" Spongebob yelped, sobbing across Squidward's lap. "Yes..s.. sir.."

"Good." Squidward praised then shifted positions somewhat so that he could unbuckle his belt, sliding it out of the loops.

"No.. nononono..." The Sponge whimpered the entire time, flinching as he felt Squidward 's left hand press down on his mid back to firmly hold him down. He could tell had no intention of sparing his arm just from how firmly Squidward 's hand was holding him in place. He was trembling now across his lap.

"I know you're afraid Spongebob.." Squidward said gently. "But you have to understand the seriousness of what has happened and how dangerous your lack of humility is. A serious offence like this requires some serious correction and that's what you're getting." He told him. "This is going to hurt and you're going to be continuing to feel it for a long time, but hopefully this will modify your behavior..." He sighed, forcing his voice to soften to a more concerned paternal tone. "I do not want to see you killed or worse." He said gently, folding his belt over in his hand in preparation to strap him. "You may or may not be able to take this but you will take it nonetheless and hopefully you'll come out a better Sponge."

No further words were spoken as he brought the leather down smartly across his backside, wrenching a howl from the Sponge. He grasped the covers tightly, pulling them away from the pillows as he squirmed against the pain. It hurt badly, worse than normal because of the spanking and minor infection he'd already received.

As Spongebob assumed Squidward did not spare his strength, bringing the belt down hard and swiftly across his cheeks. He cried out under every blow and hid his face in his arms, sobbing. Squidward warned him not to kick but he couldn't help it. The pain was intense and he begged Thrax to cease between painful lashes. He couldn't take it, but still he did.

He had no choice. Squidward's grip was strong in order to escape he would be severely punished, perhaps by starting over completely from the beginning.

He shuddered at the thought, crying out at the burning sting across his buttocks.

"I mean it Spongebob!" Squidward scolded him, trying to convey as much affection into his stern tone as he could. "Never pull this again do you hear me!" he emphasized his point, as always, with a particularly harsh stripe across his nether cheeks. "

"P… Please..." he whimpered, barely able to speak through his talking.

"Don't talk ." Squidward advised him, "Save your breath for crying."

"Stooop..." he pleaded, sounding pitiful. "T.. too much... Can't take it OW!" he cried out as Squidward increased the force of his blows, putting more sting into each devastating spank.. "No please!" he begged, "Too much! Owwwwwwwwww!" He sobbed harder, shoulders shaking with the force.

"I told you don't talk." Squidward reminded him as he started to put his full arm into it, strapping him as hard as he could. This time the Sponge let out a heartbreaking wail that made Squidward want to throw down the implement and just hold him right then, but he had to remain firm and finish out this punishment. It was probably effective by now, but he had to be sure.

"Pls.. no mor.. nemore.."

The Sponge couldn't hardly talk now anyway. He was nigh hyperventilation from the pain and his own inner turmoil, the full realization of the stunt he pulled, of the lives he put in danger now weighing heavily on his heart.

He quit pleading, but his legs continued to kick instinctively, attempting fustily to dull the pain in some way.

He stretched one of his arm out in front of him, bawling pitifully, giving in to the unrelenting blows that landed across his backside, primarily on his sitspot with the occasional stray blow to his thighs.

Squidward was severe but careful in his punishments, not wanting to strike him where he could do real damage. too high and he risked inflicting serious internal injury, not to mention that if the strap landed on his lower back it would be far too unbearable on the sensitive area even on the first blow and considerably cruel especially due to the risk of injury and the unnecessary terror the Sponge would no doubt experience. Squidward looked at Spongebob and could see the quilt wet from his tears.

Spongebob was trembling and bawling pathetically into his arms, head bowed in shame as he whimpered and moaned in pain from the relentless strap falling on his unprotected buns.

"Alright almost done.." Squidward assured him gently, spanking faster.

There was a sharp intake of breath and more heart-wrenching sobs from the cell as the words sunk in. He looked, and felt, like a small child, wanting nothing more than to be soothed and held when this was over. Three hard, slow, agonizing blows were lain across his butt.

Squidward paused between each one, letting the cell feel the full pain of them, steeling himself for each repentant howl that tore itself from Spongebob's throat.

After the last Squidward simply set the belt aside and leaned over and down close to the cell's head.

"Alright Spongebob. It's all over now." he said soothingly, adding an affectionate nuzzle to his gentle words. "All done." He caught Spongebob's hand by the wrist as hse reached back to try and rub the sting out of his backside. "No Sponge just let it burn for now ok?" Spongebob began to sob harder, thinking he was going to be chastized further. "No Spongebob shhh.." He soothed, drawing him up close. "It's alright... It'll just hurt too much for anything to touch it right now alright?"

Now listen here, it may seem I don't like you but I do I don't want to see you get hurt or worse killed, your my buddy even though it seems I hate you and want to get away from you." Squidward said. Spongebob nodded and Squidward held him. Squidward took him to his room and laid down with him. Goodnight." Squidward said. Goodnight." Spongebob. Even though Spongebob knew he could have call the cops he didn't he knew Squidward ment well so there friendship grew over the years until the day they got married to each other.


End file.
